Distance
by winded-wolf
Summary: Space was what kept her strong through every obstacle, every struggle. But will it also be what will keeps her from happiness? ShizNat. A little OOC
1. Pilot

A/N: Welcome fellow Mai-HiME lovers! I am your host, Wolf Of Wind!

Just so you guys know, the title of this chapter is just as it seems: a pilot. Only your feedback and whatnot will push me to post more HiME goodness.

Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME**... if only *daydreams about what it would be like to actual own it*

* * *

><p><strong>Distance<strong> by Wolf Of Wind

Chapter 1: **Pilot**

There's nothing like a good midnight motorcycle ride to cure the stresses of life, school, drama, and friends; sometimes, when all three of those would combine, I would ride all night long. Who cares if I miss another day of school? As long as I do my work and keep up my surprisingly superb grades, the teachers stay off my back.

Unfortunately, Mai Tokiha isn't a teacher.

I care for her –she's one of my closest friends –but Mai can be so annoying! Whenever she isn't badgering me about school, she's telling me about her boy issues. "Who should I go out with? Tate is so sweet, but Reito is so rich and polite!" Blah blah blah… like I really give a shit. If it weren't for these rides, I would have lost my mind by now.

I parked my Ducati in the parking lot next to the student dorms, glad to finally free my head from my helmet and feel the cool night breeze make my dark, long hair flutter. I would've enjoyed the night more if I didn't have a voice in the back of my mind nagging me about school in the morning (I wasn't surprised when it sounded like Mai's). Figuring the best way to ignore the voice was to block it out with music, I took out my iPod and headphones. I was happy to hear Three Days Grace's "Just Like You" blasting in my ear **[1]**. Ah… sweet relief.

I walked up to my dorm room, completely unaware of my surroundings… and not really caring. All I knew was that I was tired, sweaty, and dreading class tomorrow. Why don't I just skip? 'Cause I have a major exam in Physics, damn it. Leave it to Gomez-sensei to have a test on a Thursday two weeks before fall break. Everyone knows that most students stop thinking about anything educational right before a school holiday. Note to self, teepee Gomez-sensei's room for your senior prank next year.

I'm only a junior and I already hated most of the staff at my school, Fuuka Academy (it takes most of the four years for most students to just hate the evil teachers). I loathe almost every single staff member. Maybe I just have a problem with authority, 'cause I didn't really like any of my superiors, including the seniors and the people in the Student Council. I especially dislike Reito Kanzaki. What an ass. He thinks that just because his parents founded the school and died in a car accident, leaving him as a billionaire pre-teen, that he can take whatever he wants whenever he wants it with no questions asked. I don't care if he's "the hottest guy in the whole school," I still have many reasons to hate him.

As soon as the cold water hit me when I stepped into my shower, I let all my troubles flow away it. It's times like these that I was happy not to have a roommate, since I would've gotten scolded for returning so late. Even though I stayed in the school dorm, I didn't have a roommate like all the other students. Then again, I'm not like the other students here…

I never knew my father, and my mom died due to a drunk driver running her off the road and a cliff. I'm an only child, but I was adopted by a very wealthy family at the age of 7. I refused to become close to anyone in that family, and in the process of avoiding them, I grew to detest the family that had taken me in. Since I'm not a legal adult yet and still have two years to go, I'm technically still part of that family, but I use my birth name instead of their last name. I'm proud to be a Kuga, and no goddamn rich snobs will change that.

You may think that I'm being harsh on my "family," but you would think otherwise if you knew how they treated me while I lived underneath their roof. Adopting me was just a publicity stunt, and that's all I was to them. The only time that I felt significant to them was when they took me out in public; they acted like I was their legitimate daughter then.

The parents died in a car crash during the summer before my 7th grade year. The son (only 1 year older than me) took all the money and wasted no time in abusing me worse than his parents did. The daughter (2 years younger than me) never understood why her family treated me the way they did, so she would try to be nice to me… Unfortunately, that would just lead to more fights and more punches thrown at me from the brother.

I fell onto my bed, my hair dried and my eyes closed, ready for sleep. Now don't get me wrong… I don't think all rich people are terrible. The summer before I entered high school, I found out that my mother had left me a bank account chalk-full of funds for me to use at will. The first thing I did was enroll in this school 'cause students are required to stay in the dorms; that way, there was no more need to depend on that jerk son for money. In celebration, I bought myself my Ducati, the first taste of true freedom that I had ever received. My mother did me a great service; ever since I found out about the account, I felt like she was still watching over me, protecting me.

I yawned. I knew that I wasn't going to be in this world much longer. My last thought was that I love my mom, but I needed someone to actually tell me that they love me… and mean it.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, but I didn't have a nightmare. I haven't dreamt ever since the night that my mother died, I realized. The clock read 5 a.m. Great… Another night with barely any sleep; I'm going to become a zombie at this rate.<p>

I got up, deciding to get ready for school and just ride my bike around for a while. It would be different since I wouldn't be wearing my leathers, but whatever. It took me about an hour to get dressed into my version of the Fuuka uniform: orange vest (required), white hoodie, and a pair of jeans. I used to wear the school skirt, but I gave up on that. Too many people would stare and ask me out, so I figured that was the reason why.

I ate breakfast and headed out of the dorm, my helmet in hand.I knew that school would start in about an hour, so I would have just enough time to do this one thing.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, I found myself on that old cliff, a fresh bouquet of white lilies in my hand.<p>

"I miss you," I whispered as I stared at the restless ocean tide at the bottom. I tossed the flowers over the edge and watched them disappear in the matching white foam and constant crashes.

"I hope you like them, since they were your favorite. Love you and wish me luck today."

The salty spray stung my eyes, or maybe that was just the few tears that somehow escaped. I took a deep breath. Time for school.** [2]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning that consisted of the usual events: meeting up with Mai, Chie, Aoi, and Tate in class, being teased by the three girls, laughing at Mai and Tate, etc. Finally, it was time for lunch. The teachers had a very important meeting with the Student Council. This basically means that we regular students could do anything we wanted without any trouble. But since it was still the first week if school, no one really took advantage of the opportunity. How dull…<p>

I was sitting with the usual crowd (Mai, Tate, Aoi, Chie, and Mikoto), who were being surprisingly dull today, too. My eyes did a sweep of the room and narrowed when I saw a particularly annoying redhead strutting up to my table. Why? Why did she have to bother me every day? "Hey there, Mutt."

"Leave me alone, Nao. I don't feel like tolerating you today. And don't call me mutt," I responded flatly. I laughed when I saw Nao huff in anger. She could be pretty fun to mess with when she wasn't pushing my buttons.

"What's wrong, Flea bag? Haven't gotten an eyeful of your master yet?" Nao smirked. She always enjoyed making me angry. "Guess not since you're so grumpy. The poor whittle puppy misses her master," she baby-talked and reached out to pet me, but I slapped her hand away. I stood with my hands balled and at my sides, glaring at Nao with the coldest glare I could muster. And that's pretty chilly…

"I said to leave me alone, or do you want me to demonstrate how to give a black eye?" I growled.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Man, I was this close to hitting her square in the mouth, but then Mai tugged on my hoodie sleeve. I turned to her, and she pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria. Following her finger, I felt my body go rigid. The teacher's meeting was over, and Reito Kanzaki was walking towards us. Fuck.

I looked back at Nao, blood boiling and pushing me to rip her a new one. Instead, I tucked my hair behind my ear and said, "Run along, little spider… before you push me onto a path that will end with you needing a new face." I sat back down, mentally patting myself on the back for the pissed off expression Nao had.

"Is there a problem here?" Reito asked. I turned away, ignoring him altogether. I heard a grunt escape from Nao before she stormed away. But apparently, that didn't satisfy Reito.

"You would do well to remember your manners, dear _sister_." He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I just shrugged it off.

"And _you_ would do well to remember your place and to keep your hands to yourself!" I snapped before briskly walking out of the crowded lunchroom. I didn't dare to look back. How dare he address me like that in front of my classmates! That's right… it was the Kanzaki family that had adopted me so many years ago. I had finally made amends with Mikoto last year, but I refuse to treat Reito as my equal, much less my brother.

I wanted to leave so much, but I knew that I would be in trouble if I left school during lunch hour. So, I went out to the school courtyard for some fresh air. There were some people eating lunch, but it was fine; none of them would bother me. I sat down on one of the empty benches, tilting my head back with my eyes closed. Today was just _awesome_ so far. I thought about how I could sit there forever, but then the bell rang. I sighed in frustration as I stood and stretched. It's like school is out to get me.

If only I knew…

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I'm so evil.

Time for the brackets~

**[1]**: Pretty great song. As the story continues (If it does...), the lyrics become perhaps a little more relevant. Perhaps...

**[2]**: I would just like to say that I wrote this scene before going back to watch the series again. I looked like a trout when Natsuki actually did just this in that one episode. I'm such a pro.

NOW~~ **Review** if you can! The more reviews I get, the faster I am to update and continue the story~ Thank you very much for reading!

(I have a poll on my account that I would love for you to look at if you have the time. Thanks :3)


	2. We've Got A Runner

**A/N**: Hey there, dear readers! So, I've decided to give you some more of "Distance", though those that like my Nanoha fic "Gone Wrong" will probably get upset over the fact that I'm updating this story before that one...

Oh well!~ I love you guys too much~ (And this story was written in advance, unlike my other ones... ^^;)

ENJOY!~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME**, so please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Distance<strong>

Chapter 2:** We've Got A Runner**

I walked back into my class and took my seat right when Gomez-sensei came in. "Please, everyone take your seats! I have an important announcement from the meeting today," he yelled above the loud student chatter, effectively making everyone shut up. I just turned to stare out the window. Like I care what anyone has to say right now.

"The staff and Student Council have decided that some of the most troublesome students, academically or disciplinary, will meet with a selected Council member every day after school to study or take part in the Council." Everyone was surprised that the Council members would spend time on something so supportive. Me? I knew that it was a bunch of bullshit.

Buuut… I felt bad for the suckers that had to deal with Haruka and Reito every day.

"Hush now! I will list the students and what Council member they will be paired with until further notice. First, sophomore Nao Yuuki will be with Executive Director senior Haruka Suzushiro." I'm sorry, but I just HAD to laugh at that. Haruka would have Nao whipped by the end of the week.

"Next, junior Yuuichi Tate is with Vice President Reito Kanzaki." I had a really hard time containing myself after hearing that one, especially with Mai's paled face at the realization that her two love interests would be spending A LOT of time together.

The teacher took notice of my glee. "Now, now, Kuga-san. Don't die from laughter just yet. Finally," he continued, in spite of me still snickering. "Student Council President Shizuru Fujino will be looking after our very own junior Natsuki Kuga." HA! That poor sucker! **[1]**

…Wait… What the…? Shit.

"… You're kidding… right?"

He just smiled at me and said, "Not so funny now, is it Kuga-san? Now, each of these students will report to their upperclassmen starting today after school. If you do not show, your Council member will be permitted to assign a suitable punishment of their own choosing."

I had a hard time breathing. How could I, Natsuki Kuga, be one of the more troublesome students? I had perfect grades! My attendance is terrible, but that's about it! Well… I have gotten into a few fights with Nao every once in a while, but that's still nothing. There are legitimate delinquents in this school, and they choose ME to be with the Kaichou?

"… Kuga-san? KUGA-SAN!" Gomez-sensei yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Would you care to join the rest of us in discussing the summer homework? Thank you." I glared at him for a good five seconds before walking out of the room, muttering something about going to the clinic and not feeling well.

Of course, that was a lie.

As soon as I had both feet outside that doorway, I ran for it. I didn't care about getting in trouble. I just had to get away from this nightmare. Fragments ran through my head: Shizuru Fujino, us, alone, after school, ALONE.

My pace picked up. I don't know what it is about her, but I felt different about Shizuru. I didn't hate her, which was a start. But also, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her for some reason. Mai knew I noticed someone, but Nao definitely knew it was Fujino. That whole "master" thing she pulled on me today was her way of teasing me about catching me staring at the red eyed beauty one day.

Most people would be honored to be around Shizuru, but I not me. I didn't know what was going on with me, but I knew that I needed to keep my distance from her. She probably doesn't even know that I exist… but, she must know me as some bad egg now, thanks to that fucking meeting.

I turned a corner, my purple Converse skidding due to my sudden change in direction. I was halfway down the hallway when I stopped dead in my tracks. I came face-to-face with Reito of all people, who turned to see me panting in the middle of the hallway.

My heartbeat was booming in my ears, but I could hear rain splashing against the outlying windows on the left side of the hall. I felt my heart beating quickly due to my sprinting, and my chest rising and falling quickly.

I glared at the senior that stood a few meters away who wouldn't stop grinning. I wanted to tell him to wipe that smirk off his face before I tear it off, but I didn't get my chance.

"Are you lost, little mutt?"

It took every fiber of my being to keep still and not hit the bastard right then and there. Unfortunately, my mouth wouldn't comply with the rest of my body. "Don't speak of me like I'm a dog from the Pound!"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

"Do you want me to prove that my bite is just as bad as my bark, you fucking bastard?" I snapped, taking a warning step towards him, fists clenched.

"That's enough," called an accented voice.

I turned to find that last person I wanted to see walking towards us: the famous and sought after Shizuru Fujino.

I've never seen someone strut so gracefully yet with such obvious irritation… Crap, is she angry with me? "You will not speak to Reito-kun like that."

I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_, but I just couldn't find my voice. I was frozen in place by Shizuru's presence alone, every muscle aching for me to surrender to her. We've never spoken before; I've only ever seen her from afar, like during her speeches and stuff. Thankfully, she was all the way at the other side of the abnormally long hallway, so she probably couldn't see my face or anything.

However, I wasn't fortunate with the fact that a teacher was in step beside her.

"What's the problem here?" The teacher and Kaichou were approaching Reito and me. When Reito turned to answer the staff member, I took off back the way I came, running faster than I thought I ever could.

Forget school.

Forget the fucking Student Council.

I was leaving, and no one could stop me.

It was raining cats and dogs when I sprinted out of the front doors and into the woods towards my Ducati. The cold rain was refreshing, stimulating my senses with every splash on my face.

I considered what punishment I would get for the many rules I had just broken (running through the halls, leaving school without formal excuse, etc.). Whatever, I don't care. I need some distance from this hellhole. I put on my helmet, kicked up the bike's stand and glided off into the biggest thunderstorm I've ever seen in my life.

* * *

><p>I guess it was really stupid of me to drive during such a terrible storm, especially since I was so distracted and angry.<p>

All I remember is the thunder and lightning, how unusually dark it was for daytime hours and my soaked clothes sticking to my skin as I unconsciously accelerated to a threatening speed.

There was a flash of lightning that illuminated a huge fallen tree, but it was too late.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: DUN DUN DUN! I love cliffhangers, though I know that you guys don't ^^

**[1]**- Yes, I realize that these aren't the right ages of everyone. I changed the age differences for a specific reason. Pretty much everyone is in high school except Mikoto; she's in her last year of junior high.

Please review! The more you review, the faster I update! If you have any questions or anything, PM me!~

Here's a preview of CHAPTER 3:

_"What do you mean 'I have no money!'"_

_"What the hell is Shizuru doing here?"_

_"Ara... Has Kuga-san been found yet?"_

* * *

><p>(P.S. Look at the poll on me profile please!)<em><br>_


	3. Better Run, Run, Run, Run, Run

**A/N**: Hey, you guys! I hope that you're excited about this chapter!

I just want to let you guys know that I'm on a roll with Mai-HiME stories right now. So go to my profile! (And take a look at my poll if you get the chance :))

F.Y.I.: The title of this chapter is, yes, kinda repetitive of the last chapter, but it's also a line from one of my favorite songs: "Easy Target" by Blink 182. I figured that this title was better than titling the chapter "Easy Target."... Maybe I was mistaken... Oh well.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN Mai-HiME! D':

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter:<em>

I guess it was really stupid of me to drive during such a terrible storm, especially since I was so distracted and angry.

All I remember is the thunder and lightning, how unusually dark it was for daytime hours and my soaked clothes sticking to my skin as I unconsciously accelerated to a threatening speed.

There was a flash of lightning that illuminated a huge fallen tree, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Better Run, Run, Run, Run, Run<p>

I shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed, antsy from all the sleep and no action. I was lucky though. My limbs were still intact and I only had some serious gashes and bruises, a sprained ankle, and a few bruised ribs, nothing really serious… But no injury could compare to what I just found out.

"What do you mean 'I have no money!'" The banker flinched. He was honestly one of the meekest men I've ever met. I would have been gentler, but I was too busy being pissed out of my mind. "What about the huge account that my mother left me? What happened to all of that money?"

"I'm sorry, K-K-Kuga-san, b-b-but the b-b-bank got a t-t-t-tip that you were s-s-s-suicidal, so w-w-we were ordered to w-w-withhold your r-r-right to the account until you graduate."

Damn. This guy stutters a lot.

"WHO? Who told you that bullshit?" My voice and temper were steadily rising.

"I-I-I-I-It was anonymous. B-b-b-but with your current s-s-s-state, it was considered r-r-r-reliable information." I was about to hit something, but I winced in pain suddenly. Bruised ribs suck; thank God that they weren't broken. I took a deep breath, slowly recovering from the stabbing pain in my side.

"So now I'm broke until I graduate from Fuuka, huh?" The small man nodded. "What about my education? Who will pay for it?"

"Fuuka Academy has been kind enough to offer you a scholarship. They said something about someone insisting your return." I scowled at the window, which kindly let the sunshine light the small, plain, white room. Unfortunately, the light refused to brighten my mood or my near future. Why would anyone want a slacker like Natsuki Kuga back? "Also, the bank thought that taking away your education was a bit much, so they are allowing you to continue attending Fuuka using your own funds. You will be allowed to use up to $15 for food and other necessities for every month."

"Well, that's better than nothing, I suppose." I paused, staring incredulously at the man. "Wait, you're not stuttering anymore!"

"No offense, Kuga-san, but you can be quite scary when you're angry."

"Er… sorry."

Just then, the doctor walked in, clipboard in hand. "Natsuki Kuga?"

"Yes?"

"You are free to go, but your school nurse will be monitoring your recovery and will give you the daily pain relievers that I've subscribed for you."

"And just how am I supposed to get back to Fuuka Academy?"

As if on cue, Mai ran into the room, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She hugged me tightly, which led to me crying in pain and her apologizing frantically.

"Wow, I guess the mutt is part wolf now. I've never heard someone howl in pain like that before," Nao chuckled as she leaned nonchalantly on the door frame.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Surprisingly enough, I'm one of the few people around here that has a car. Tokiha forced me to drive over, and since you can't ride your bike for a little while, I have to drive you back. And you better change your tone, or you're walking home… or maybe they'll just keep you here until you graduate."

Great, Nao knew about the account restriction. "Just get me out of here, Spider. It smells like old people."

On the way back to the school dorms, Mai informed me that I was hospitalized for about 3 days and that I will be staying with her and Mikoto until Youko-sensei says that I'm healthy enough to live on my own. She also said that most of my stuff was in storage, and Nao was kind enough to retrieve my bike, though I'm not allowed to ride it until I'm better.

I watched the passing landscape without really looking at anything. I thought about how I would need to get a job, which I suppose is a little overdue (Mai has several jobs already…). As to what kind of job I should look into, well, that would have to be taken into consideration later. Right now, I have to deal with school plus my injuries plus that stupid Student Council thing plus—oh hey look, it's Shizuru –plus … "Shizuru?"

Nao parked by the entrance to the dorms, turning around to grin at me. "Looks like the little sick puppy is excited to see her owner. How adorable."

"What the hell is Shizuru doing here?" I hissed, taking a second to glare at both Mai and Nao (more so at Nao). Mai fidgeted with her t-shirt, avoiding eye contact.

"You know how I said you'd be staying with me? Well, that wasn't exactly… the truth." I looked from Mai to the smirking Nao to the approaching honey brunette and back to Mai.

"You're joking with me, right? I get it. Ha-ha, very funny. Now tell me you're just kidding," I lowered my voice. Mai gave me a weird look, while Nao just smiled. She was enjoying this too much. I didn't have time to press further when a knock came from the Nao's window. That's it… I'm doomed.

I dived to the floorboard of the back seat, which resulted with a muffled yelp of pain. I refused to see anyone in my current state: covered in bandages, bruises, and a few stitches on my right cheek. I figured that I needed a shower before I saw anyone other than these two redheads. Nao was my frienemy, but she didn't really care about my appearance. I knew that she was secretly overjoyed that I was alive.

"Ara, Yuuki-han, Haruka-chan wanted me to check up on you if I ran into you. She said that you weren't present after school Friday. She's been looking all over for you all weekend." I suddenly felt my face grow hot… Why face? Why are you blushing?

"Yeah, well I had to go help out Mai with a pathetic injured animal. Stupid mutt went out during a storm and got majorly hurt." I had the urge to throttle that damn redhead, but in this situation, I decided to remain invisible. SInce it was so dark outside and in the car, Shizuru hadn't noticed me yet… Lucky me…

"I hope you realize that Haruka-chan will be very cross with you, though I'm quite impressed by your act of kindness. Unfortunately, I won't be able to sway the harshness of your punishment tomorrow."

"Ah, more lecturing from Suzushiro. Just how I wanted to spend my Monday."

"You did skip on just the second day, Yuuki-han." Silence followed. I was confused because neither Nao nor Mai were moving to get out of the car. I almost jumped out of surprise when I heard Shizuru's voice again. "Ara… Has Kuga-han been found yet?" Was that concern in her voice?

"We'll let you know as soon as she turns up, Fujino. Stop blaming yourself for that fleabag's stupid decisions." Oh, Nao was sooooo gonna get it now.

"…Good night, Yuuki-han, Tokiha-han."

After a few moments passed, Nao burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I sat up and punched her in the face, as hard as I could. I doubled over in pain, clutching my right side (which is the side with most of the injuries and bruised ribs). I looked at the redhead, who looked surprised as she rubbed her cheek. Then I was the one who was surprised when she started laughing harder than before, tears running down her face.

"Oh my god! You've gotten weak! That didn't even hurt!" I got out of the car, blushing from embarrassment and frustration. Nao literally fell out of the car and rolled on the ground with glee.

Mai came over to help me, but I held out my hand to stop her. I glared at her for a second, which made Mai spill out everything.

"I didn't want to do it, Natsuki! Nao made me do in exchange for her driving me to the hospital! She said just to let her do all the talking; I just had to sit there and try to not ruin her fun! I'm sorry!" Mai never could lie to me for long, especially when I was beaten up. But that doesn't mean that I forgive her.

"You made me think that I was staying with Shizuru!" I yelled, but Nao quickly covered my mouth with her hand, shushing me before surveying the windows of the dorms.

Nao spoke softly, "Do you want everyone to know that you're back?"

"MMMMMFT!" was all I could say since my mouth was still being muffled by my frienemy's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, Suzushiro and her goons have been hunting you down this whole time. They don't know that you were in an accident or in the hospital. In fact, no one but me and Mai know about that, so keep it down." I thought back to how Shizuru asked "if Kuga-san was found yet," which finally clicked into place. I removed Nao's hand from my mouth.

"Everyone thinks I ran away?" I whispered loudly.

"Yep, you rebel you." Nao pinched my left cheek playfully. She knew that she could get away with anything now because of my injuries. I rubbed my sore face, taking in all this new info.

"So what will happen tomorrow? Won't everyone be totally stunned to see me alive and at school?"

"I guess you'll just have to stick close to me and Nao in case your admirers get to rowdy," Mai thought out loud.

"However, neither of us can protect you from Fujino. You'll be on your own with her." Nao smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, which I ignored. I had to or I would have woken up all of the wrong people with my shouts. Instead, I just turned and walked into the building with the two redheads. Tomorrow will be a very, very long day…

* * *

><p>"Come on, Natsuki. Just a little further," Mai urged.<p>

"So early… pain," I whined. It was about 5:30 a.m., and Mai and I were making our way to the school's clinic. This was the last set of stairs. We were forced to take all the back routes, which meant twice the distance and stairways.

It also meant twice as much Grumpy Natsuki.

It wasn't that it was difficult, it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night and the pain from my wounds made my body stiff and my vision blurry. I couldn't help that my breath had become erratic during the last few steps 'til we arrived our destination. I collapsed when we walked through the clinic doorway, but I never felt the impact of the ground.

* * *

><p>I woke up two hours later, the pain gone and my injuries tended to. If I were to take off my hoodie, you would see that my upper body was either bruised or bandaged. I sure did a number on myself this time, huh?<p>

After putting my clothes back on, I turned to exit the clinic but my forest greens eyes met with lime green ones. "Morning, Webhead."

"…" Her eyes shifted to the floor, worry forming in her expression. Slight panic ran through my being: I've never seen this look on Nao's face. I step towards her, my hands grasping her shoulders.

"Nao?" She didn't move, even though we've never engaged each other physically except for fighting. I brought her hand to my right cheek, which was a mistake. I had forgotten that the stitches were on that side, and the unusual expression only got worse.

"Nao," I spoke softly. I never imagined that I would talk this way to anyone, but she needed it right now. "It's okay. I'm fine. I know that I look pretty banged up, but I've had worse." That little bit of info was true, thanks to Reito –he's a lot crazier than he lets on.

Finally, she shared my gaze and let out the breath she had been holding.

"I'm… I'm just surprised that you let yourself get so torn up. Stupid Mutt." She muttered as she stepped back, averting her eyes. Nao cleared her throat, her tone became playful. "Time for your close up, Ice Princess."

I smiled. She hadn't called me that for years. "Whatever you say, Spider." It wasn't a very good come back, but I kinda didn't want to ruin this rare moment.

...But I got over that quickly.

"You gonna stop blushing? 'Cause your face totally matches your hair right now." I laughed when she glared at me. I decided I better get a head start if I was going to make it to my class without any more bruises.

We ran all the way to my classroom, both of us laughing as quietly as we could manage. It was odd seeing Nao in this temporary period of affection, but I wasn't complaining. It was like we were old buddies, making the most out our time together.

As I turned to the door, I hesitated. I turned to look at Nao once more, and realized that I would truly miss this Nao, who would disappear as soon as I walk through this door. She was giving me this look that I've never seen before.

"Go get 'em, Mutt." She winked at me and walked off to her own class, leaving me dazed and confused.

What was that look? For some reason, it made me blush. It's not every day that you catch your cute (though I would never tell her that for as long as I live) frienemy being kind to you.

* * *

><p>Honestly, the sea of wide eyed students that surrounded me was getting annoying. Yeah, I'm alive. Big whoop. It started with the symphony of "oohs" and "awws" from my class, but steadily got more and more out of control as the day went on. I'm 99% positive that more than 75% of the student body was staring at me this very instant. That's enough of that.<p>

"OKAY," I yelled from my seat in the cafeteria, "Either all of you need to SCRAM or face the consequences of pissing me off further. I need some space, gosh darn it!" I usually didn't use phrases like "gosh darn it," but I couldn't start yelling profanities in the middle of lunch, now could I? I'm probably already in tons of trouble with Shizuru…

"HEY! KUGA!" I looked over my shoulder to see Nao running towards me.

"Do you really have to yell? I'm sure whatever it is can wait until after lunch." I took a sip of my soda.

"No, it can't. Fujino is on the way here, and she isn't happy." …And that soda was now spewing out of my mouth. I coughed from almost choking on it. That "probably" just became a "definitely."

"Why? What's there to be mad about?" I asked between gasps of air.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe because your little absence still hasn't been explained and now you're suddenly at school, and let's not forget that she was lied to by yours truly for covering your sorry ass." Well…Old Nao is back.

"She's after both of us?"

"Her AND Suzushiro!" My eyes went wide. Shizuru was a problem by herself in my mind, but I knew that when Haruka and Shizuru team up against you, it's time to run for your life. "Which way are they coming from?"

"I don't know. I didn't listen for that long. Look, do what you want, but I'm hiding out in the library 'til Suzushiro's rage cools." I scowled at her back as she retreated.

"I never took you for such a COWARD!" Many heads turned as I yelled, but I didn't really care.

"Yeah, well you try dealing with her for more than one day! God only knows what Fujino's like when she loses her cool," she shouted over her shoulder, still fleeing. I raised an eyebrow. That's not the response I had expected.

Nor I did expect to find myself sitting next to the same redhead underneath the librarian's desk after a few short minutes, yet…

"Remind me why I'm here again." I had to keep my voice low since I couldn't see who was around us at the given time. When we arrived at the library, I was lucky enough to have Aoi working as the student librarian today. She let us use her desk as our hideout.

"Because you don't want to get torn to shreds by Suzushiro or Fujino," Nao replied, flipping the page of some book she had been reading since we got here about 15 minutes ago. "Or maybe it's just because you won't be able to control yourself when you see your master again." I glared at her, but either she had become immune to my glares or it's just really dark under this hunk of wood.

"She's not my master. She's not my anything," I corrected and hoped that the poor lighting would hide my stupid blush.

"Whatever you say, dog breath. I've seen the way you look at her. You're in love, pooch." Another page turn.

"I** am not **in **love** with her." I detest the word "love" just because of how people use it so lightly. They throw it around like it's the same as saying "hi" or "what time is it?" or something. I see "love" as such a heavy word, filled with so many promises that not one man or woman can fulfill all in one lifetime. Besides, people have been known to go crazy and kill tons of people just to "protect" their loved ones. I don't know if I could look at someone the same way if they did that, especially if it was for me…

So there. That's my soap box on that.

Neither Nao nor I spoke for a good 10 minutes, but her page turning was starting to annoy me. "What the hell are you reading?"

"A medical book." Yet another page flipped.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know why you are such a weakling all of a sudden? Why most of your strength disappeared from just a few days in a hospital?"

"… I guess." I checked my watch. Still 8 minutes 'til class starts again. "I just figured that it was from something the doctor gave me."

"Nope. Says here that after a lot of damage is inflicted on the human body, the energy from the muscles is used to help heal the injuries faster, causing a significant decrease in the person's speed and strength."

"Well I could've told you that much. You didn't really need a book—"

"I wasn't finished, Mutt. It also states that the lost strength won't simply return after the injuries are gone, but that the injured person has to build up that strength on their own." I heard the soft thump of a book being closed. "If you ask me, that's an issue."

"Hmph. Whatever. I'll just start working out more often. It's not really a big—" I frowned when Nao's hand rested over my lips yet again, but silently praised her when I heard voices that were way too familiar…

"Good afternoon, Suzushiro-san. Can I be of any assistance?" Aoi's kind tone clashed with the person that she was addressing.

"Yes, you can. Where are they?" Nao and I flinched when our shelter shook from a fist hitting directly over us.

"Haruka, calm down." I'm guessing that a soft voice like that wouldn't belong to someone like loud-mouth Haruka.

"I'm afraid that if it's Kuga-san that you're looking for, you're out of luck. I was told that she left school early today. Something about being harassed by some students…" Aoi, what the hell—

"Harassed? Great… more melons to find," Haruka grumbled.

"Felons, Haruka." I quietly snickered at Haruka's mix up. If she wanted melons, I knew a certain redhead that has more than enough "melon" to go around.

"Whatever. Bubuzuke can find her troublemaker by herself." Soft footsteps could be heard, and the bell for classes to start back rang. I stood and helped Nao up, both of us releasing a breath that we didn't realize we were holding.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed like the same old. Only difference was that people were staring at me more than usual, and I even heard that a few rumors had started up. The worst one so far was that someone claimed I was trying to go and commit suicide or something, but they didn't really have any evidence. That is unless they find a way to reveal my numerous bandages, but I wasn't letting anyone within a 5 meter distance. Anyone who dared to try and invade my personal space would get frozen on the spot by my famous icy Kuga glare.<p>

Now that I think about, I guess that whole "suicide" thing wasn't completely ridiculous, especially with the stitches on my cheek; they had to find a way to explain that, right? But with all these stories floating around, the stares only increased as the day went along (which was as slow as molasses, might I add.). The one thing that kept me from yelling "Stop staring at me!" is the new teacher they got us. Apparently, Gomez-sensei was fired for letting a student run around the school without a pass or something. I couldn't blame the school for firing the ass.

"What school continues to pay a man who keeps their students on such a long leash anyways?" is how Nao decided to justify it… I'll be sure to get back at her later for that little "leash" comment.

Maybe Fuuka was running out of teachers, 'cause Midori-sensei is like no other teacher I've ever had. She's like a teenager, just with bigger boobs (though they still couldn't hold a light to Mai's) and a supposed degree for education.

Oh, and she gets paid to be here.

I'll admit that my first thought was "how many crazy redheads are they gonna let into this school?" but I've warmed up a little to Midori-sensei. She's seems easier to deal with than Gomez-sensei could ever be, and she's pretty good at actually doing her job, though she goes off on tangents so much that I think she might be A.D.H.D.

"So, just remember that negative square roots are irrational numbers! Which reminds me of this one boyfriend I had that was a major geek. He would always say that love is irrational to how bad the sex is, but I said –"

**RRRRIIIIIIIIING!**

"Oh! Well, just remember to do those problems for homework tonight. We can finish up tomorrow!" This time, I actually was saved by the bell. Well, me and the whole class. I was about to make a run for it so that Midori couldn't start up another awkward story about her love/sex life, but—

"Kuga-san! Don't forget S.C.I.P. after school, today and every single day until I say so!" The redhead instructor called out over the departing class. I could hear a few kids snicker, but I shrugged it off. Just when I was starting to not dislike Midori-sensei…

"S.C.I.P." stands for "Student Council Intervention Program", but I think that it's a stupid name. I mean seriously, the initials spell out "skip" with a "c". It's like they're just _daring _us to not show up –which I had half-heartedly intended to do, but—

"Just where do you think you're going, Natsuki?" Damn. What's the deal with redheads interrupting my train of thought every five seconds? I was at my locker by now, dumping most of my textbooks into it so I wouldn't have to deal with much dead weight after S.C.I.P. I figured that I would walk around town afterwards to look for a job… or two. I _really_ wanted to be able to use my bike… and I need more mayo. I wonder if there are any auto repair places hiring—

"Natsuki!" Mai bellowed, her voice sufficiently carrying through the half-full hall and resonating in my skull. "Where are you going?"

"What's it to ya?" I growled. "And lower the volume a few notches! My ears are ringing, damn it."

"Kaichou-san won't be pleased if you're late on your –technical –first day. She was already acting weird when I had to cover for you at lunch." My mind flashed images of the pissed off President coming down the hall, causing my blood to turn a tad cold.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I don't plan on attending today." Mai's eyes widened.

"What? Kaichou-san will notice if you don't show!" she whispered as a large group of girls –presumably some of Shizuru's fans –walked past us. They had their glares set to "intimidate," but I gave 'em a scowl back, which set them running with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Like I care. I need to find a steady source of income. I also need to make enough money to get a place of my own. I mean, I grateful towards you and Mikoto, but I don't do well with roommates. Besides, I don't think I can handle being around Fujino right now." I gave an exasperated huff. That reminded me: I need to act indifferent. At least as long as I'm working under Shizuru. I don't need her knowing that I'm so vulnerable, which means no physical contact with anyone, I guess. Reito doesn't need to know about my condition, either. He'd surely use that to his advantage.

"Hey, Mai. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about the accident or hospital or anything, okay?" If Mai opened her mouth to one person, the whole school would know within a few short minutes. I honestly don't understand how one person can be such a loud mouth.

"Uh… sure. Hey, where are you going to look for jobs?" How is it that she can read my mind?

"Dunno. Do you know of any places with openings?"

"Well, there's help wanted at the restaurant I work at. We need another waitress after—"

"Hells no." There's no fucking way that you get me to work at a place that requires me to wear a dress. I'm not that desperate. Mai sighed.

"Suit yourself, hobo." And with that encouraging phrase, the redhead turned and walked off, eventually getting tackled by a very excited Mikoto about halfway down the hall. I chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of me; those two would never change.

Glancing at the clock situated on the wall above my locker, I determined that I had t-minus 5 minutes until I needed to decide whether I would actually skip S.C.I.P. or not. If I did go, it would be the first time Shizuru and I would official meet. An educated guess is that she will probably remember me as the rude girl that yelled at her precious "Reito-kun." I almost gagged when I thought about how everyone thinks they (Shizuru and Reito) are the best couple to ever exist. _Whatever she sees in him is beyond me._

If I didn't go today, I'd have to face the wrath of Mai, Midori-sensei, Haruka, Reito, Shizuru, and maybe even Nao. There's no guarantee that anyone would even hire me while in this condition, since if I did skip, I would go job-hunting. I looked around, only to find myself right outside the Student Council room… My body has betrayed me.

"Whew… For such a weakling, you sure could stand to lose a few pounds…" I turned to find a panting Nao, bent over as she tried to regain her breath.

"Did… Did you push me here from my locker?" The nth redhead I've seen in the past minutes nodded. "You totally foiled my plans for skipping, Spider."

"Yeah, that's why I pushed you while you were busy daydreaming about your precious _Kaichou-sama_," she chuckled when my face became a possibly unhealthy shade of crimson. "I knew it."

"You know nothing, idiot!" I felt my body involuntarily stiffen as she reached around me –her arm brushing my side in a way that made me shiver –and opened the door to my personal Hell.

"After you, Mutt." Nao swiftly pushed me into the room, almost making me fall flat on my face. Thank god that I have good reflexes.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Yuuki," I grumbled as she followed me in. I really wish I could've wiped that smirk off her face…

"YOU!" I heard desks fall, chairs bang and clatter as they were pushed aside or to the ground, and the roar of a psychotic animal as I leaped at its prey. Oh wait…

"And a good afternoon to you too, Suzushiro." Sarcasm is my _best_ friend.

I regarded Yukino restraining a murderous Haruka, a stoic expression adorning my features. _What's her problem?_ I took the liberty of walking around the enraged blonde, not even flinching as she lunged at me several times. Apparently, Nao was smarter than I since she decided to assist Yukino by grabbing hold of her temporary boss. Seriously, what's Haruka's deal?

I continued towards the front of the room, ignoring everything and everyone as I slung my backpack into the corner and sat down on the teacher's desk.

"Ara, it seems that Kuga-han is making herself feel at home rather quickly." I jumped up from the desk, mentally slapping myself for not checking to see who was sitting behind it beforehand.

There she was, more beautiful than I thought was humanly possible. Lush, chestnut locks that flowed over her shoulders, and her eyes were like rubies, only much richer and much, much more enticing. Okay, whoa! Stop. Just stop. At this rate I'll start undressing her with my eyes!

I huffed as I turned away from the Kaichou, trying my best to hide the growing heat invading my cheeks. My gaze rested on the forest where my Ducati waited for me. I glanced at the clock and… has it really only been 10 minutes?

Maybe I should just let Haruka maim me.

At least Reito isn't here right now…

"Sorry that we're late. I had Tate run a few errands with me right after classes ended," Reito announced as he and Tate entered the room, flashing me one of his annoying smirks. Well fuck me sideways.

Haruka finally calmed down enough for Nao to join me by the window. For some reason, the redhead thought it was okay for her to wrap herself around my right arm (which felt nicer than I would willingly admit), but I didn't have it in me to push her away. Right now, I needed for someone to stand by me, which is why I gave Yuuichi a nod of approval when he placed himself on my left. I'm sure that we looked like we were a small rebellion since we gravitated together like that.

"…It would seem that all of our troublemakers are already acquainted with one another. How… lovely." Haruka tried her best not to make a face as she strolled up to us three, specifically getting right in my face. A growl arose in my throat due to the proximity between the blonde and I, but it died down when I felt a small squeeze from my right arm. A gaze shift allowed me to see lime green; Nao was giving me her just-shut-the-fuck-up-and-take-it-or-you-will-get-yourself-into-deeper-shit look. I grunted before closing my eyes and crossing my arms, attempting to block out whatever was pissing me off… which was pretty much everything at the moment.

"It would seem that you need to teach your delinquent some manners, Bubuzuke!"

"It would seem that you're long overdue for a muzzle," I said under my breath, eyes still closed. A smirk tugged at my lips when both Nao and Tate snickered.

"If it weren't for those stitches, I would've slapped you silly, Kuga," My eyes snapped open. If Haruka wanted a fight, I'm all for it.

"If Kuga-san doesn't want to have to deal with even more severe punishments, she should respect Haruka-chan and the other Council members," Shizuru stated sternly, taking a sip of her tea as soon as she was done speaking. I glanced at each of the members before untangling myself from Nao.

"Fine." I gathered up my belongings and made a beeline for the exit.

"And just where do you think you're going, Kuga?" Haruka barked. The need to give from some ridiculous excuse or maybe just tell Haruka off caused me to hesitate. Before I could even open my mouth the door swung open, revealing the school nurse Youko.

"Ah! There you are, Kuga-san. You said that you would stop by right after school! I've been worried sick about you!" I sheepishly smiled at Youko, hoping that it would make her stop lecturing me. "Fujino-san, I needed to borrow Kuga-san for a little bit." I followed Youko out, but stopped to poke my head back into the Student Council room.

"It's been a pleasure, but the doc knows best!" It wasn't my best line, but it was rewarding to see Haruka turn red with rage for the nth time today. I trotted to catch up with Youko, almost running into her when she abruptly halted. I silently cursed when I saw Shizuru tailing us. I just can't get a break, can I?

"Since I am supposed to be looking after Kuga-san, I will join you. Is that okay, Youko-han?" I tried to hint at the school doctor that she should say no, but she chose to ignore me.

"But of course, Fujino-san." Soft smiles spread across everyone's lips except mine. Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

><p>"So," Youko dramatically cast the curtain surrounding the clinic bed aside, revealing a sitting Shizuru and my stoic face. "How did you do today?"<p>

"I didn't die." I grinned proudly. I was surprised to see out of the corner of my eye that Shizuru's small smile turned into a disapproving frown.

"That much was obvious." Youko rolled her eyes.

"What do you need for me to do other than take more pills?" I interrupted.

"Take off your clothes and your shoe. I have to assess your injuries and replace the bandages… What?" I looked at Youko, tilting my head slightly towards the Kaichou. The nurse glanced at Shizuru. "What about Fujino-san?"

I blushed. "I'm not going to take off my clothes with her sitting right next to me!"

"Ara, if Kuga-han wishes for me to leave, she only needed to ask." Shizuru stood and turned to leave the room, fake sadness in her expression.

"W-wait! I never said that you had to leave. Just… just no peeking!" I paused. "And stop calling me 'Kuga-han.' Just call me Natsuki."

" Ookini. But you must call me Shizuru. Ne, _Nat-su-ki_?" I became even more flustered, rivaling a ripe tomato in the color department.

"F-fine. Just wait there, Shizuru." I quickly yanked the curtain, forming a temporary wall between the teaser and I. '_Stop blushing!_' I mentally scolded myself as I peeled off my vest and hoodie, revealing a thoroughly wrapped torso and arms.

"Hmmm… Your ankle looks fine. Are you sure that the doctor at the hospital said it was sprained?" I nodded. "From how it seems now, you don't need it to be wrapped up or anything."

Silence filled the room as Youko busied herself with removing the never-ending wrappings, making mental notes of what needed special or no attention at all. Shizuru –I decided –was being a little too silent, not asking any questions at all while Youko scolded or praised me over every cut or bruise.

"—And if you keep stressing your body too much, some of the wounds may open back up." I sighed.

"Does that mean that I can't do anything until I'm fully healed?" Youko placed a finger on her chin, creating a thoughtful pose.

"Pretty much!" The nurse said that with a bit too much glee. I had to refrain from glaring. At this rate, I would have some serious wrinkles from all this frowning and scowling. "So," Youko continued, "Tomorrow will be the same as today. Come in early and stop by between school and this extra-curricular activity with the Council, okay?"

"It's not exactly voluntary."

"And Fujino-san? Don't assign any punishments that are more physical in nature until I say so. The last thing we need is blood staining this pristine campus."

"But of course," said Shizuru curtly. "Let's get out of Youko-han's way now, Natsuki."

A soft grunt sounded in agreement. Youko moved the curtain, and my fully bandaged body from the waist up appeared in front the patient Kaichou. Crimson clashed with viridian, initiating a silent interrogation of sorts. The brunette's face remained calm as it was shrouded by a mask that rarely left the bearer, and that momentarily worried and shocked gaze was once again consumed by that mask.

_How does she manage to keep that composure all the time?_ The rustling of clothes filled the awkward silence that pushed me to over think almost every detail of that little "eye lecture" Shizuru gave me. That was one of the dings in my armor: I would analyze every word of every phrase spoken if I could. Also, I was never really that good at hiding my constant contemplations.

"Ara, I think I can see smoke coming out of Natsuki's ears."

"…" For once, I couldn't conjure up a suitable comeback. Perhaps my mind was still too preoccupied thinking about the Kyoto beauty in front of me. _Wait… Beauty?_

Soft laughter sounded from Shizuru as I proceeded to blush even without some teasing from the Kaichou. Letting my more badass side take over, I scoffed at my present company and proceeded to dress myself.

"Are you done?" I shot Shizuru a glare since her case of the giggles hadn't resolved quite yet. An extremely amused smile and matching pair of rubies countered my rather chilly look. _Did… Does my glare not affect her at all?_

"Yes, I am done, my Natsuki," Shizuru practically sang. What's with the 'my'?

"'My'? You act as if you _own _me." _Why don't I mind the sound of that as much as I should?_

"Ara, but you do… for the time being, that is." I blinked. Is she serious?

Instead of pressing further on that comment, I decided to thank Youko and start heading back to the Council room. Well actually, Shizuru decided that… But whatever. The walk was quiet, the silence borderline deafening and awkward…. Or are those basically the same? _Why can't I think straight?_ My eyebrows scrunched together as my concentration on simple thought processes increased. I swear that I had started to instruct myself on when to breathe in and out, but I was interrupted when my nose and face connected to the wall.

"OW! Fuck!" I clasped my hands over my poor nose immeadiately. _Damn you, wall_.

"Watch your language, Natsuki," Shizuru said rather seriously. I gave her my you're-shitting-me-right? look, but I feel like it was hard to be seen as such with my hands covering most of my face. " Perhaps Natsuki should be spending more time watching where she is going instead of skipping class and… doing whatever it was that gave you such terrible wounds."

I scoffed. "It's really funny that _you're_ the person showing concern."

I regretted ever letting that escape my lips.

"...Ara" Was all that I heard since my heartbeat was filling my head. _Way to be a total ass_, I scolded myself. _But maybe it's better this way. The last thing that I need is Shizuru becoming my 'buddy.' No, I need to keep up this delinquent attitude._

"So, what kind of stuff will I be forced to do while suffering through this joke?" I crossed my arms in attempt to hide my discomfort. I had never intentionally been a jerk to anyone… well, except for Nao, but that doesn't really count.

Avoiding eye contact was key at this point. I had already experienced what power those crimson depths had over me, and there was no way I could handle it after this rude act I was doing. _It's for the best. It's for the best. It's for th –"_

"If this is how Natsuki wishes to act, then I must say that I'm quite disappointed." I couldn't help but flinch at her tone; it was identical to that day in the hallway with Reito. Cold and harsh. "As for what tasks you will be given… well, I would think that was obvious."

"Well excuse me for this being my first time," I growled. I hoped that I could think of something to lighten up the mood. _If I have to be a loathsome person in order to keep her at bay, then I just might have to deal with this side of Shizuru… fuuun._

"Ara ara, this is Natsuki's first time?" I nodded hesitantly, no liking the way she asked. "Then I will do my best to… _be gentle_."

"Wha –Shizuru!" I felt my face burning as I tried my best to glare at the now laughing Kaichou. It would seem that S.C.I.P. will be a LOT harder than I thought it would be…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ...Whoa... In my opinion, this was a pretty long chapter. I was going to cu tin half or something, but I felt like you guys deserved a break. You're welcome. :)

I really appreciate all of your reviews and I love you guys whether you review or not. Reviews just let me know that people are excited about my stories, and they push me to publish more often. Thanks again. :D

NEXT CHAPTER:

_"N-Nao... What are you doing?" I felt my face heat up as hers go closer and closer._

_"Don't worry. You'll thank me later..."_


End file.
